Morigakure
is the hidden village of the Land of Forests. Not being one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, the village doesn't have a Kage, but it does have its leader, Ace. Morigakure resides deep within a forest, and is described as being a "warm and peaceful" not only due to its inhabitants, but also its appearance. Morigakure doesn't have a standard attire for its shinobi, being able to wear any type of clothing (as long as it doesn't represent the other hidden villages). The only attire they are obligated to wear is Morigakure's forehead protector, which has the village's official symbol, a tribal tree symbol. History Founding Morigakure was founded by the missing-nin Ace, a former Konohagakure shinobi who defected from the village after becoming disillusioned with the Five Great Shinobi Countries and their villages after hearing stories on how ruthless and cold-blooded they were, and didn't want anything to do with them, and travelled far away from them and eventually arrived at the Land of Forests. At the time, the Land of Forests was being ruled by a tyrant named Sakaki, who ruled the land with an iron fist, having its inhabitants provide for him and mercilessly killed anyone who went against him or failed to satisfy his needs, including children. Despite hating him, the people of the land had no choice but to follow his orders to survive. When Ace arrived at the land, Sakaki immediately took a disliking of him and ordered his assassination, even though Ace had yet no idea of his existence, but Sakaki's hitmen were killed by Ace, but not before one of them revealed everything he knew about Sakaki. Determined to save the people, Ace confronted Sakaki, and they engaged in a death battle, where Ace eventually emerged victorious. With his dying breath, Sakaki tried to convince Ace to let him live, saying that the people of the land wouldn't be able to survive without a leader, but Ace exclaimed he would become their leader, and unlike him, he would give them a good life, before finally killing him. After Sakaki's death, Ace took leadership of the land and declared that he would build a village for everyone to live in (as Ace's battle with Sakaki destroyed most of the small villages where the people lived in), and recruited wandering shinobi to join them. With Ace in charge, the Land of Forests quickly gathered attention from the Five Great Shinobi Countries, although none of them truly investigated their movements. Over the years, Morigakure's influence grew, with many wanderers setting down in the village to live a peaceful life. Eventually, Iwagakure attempted an assault on the village, but Ace and his comrades successfully defended the village without casualties or destruction. After it was discovered that Morigakure was being controlled by an Uchiha, Konohagakure offered an alliance, with the two villages being capable of exchanging information about enemies and supplies. Despite still being suspicious, Ace accepted the offer, only if Konoha was willing to donate money to help Morigakure, which they accepted. As time passed by, Ace fully trusted Konoha once again, considering it his "second home" and welcomed many Konoha's villagers and shinobi into Morigakure whenever they visited.